The Terminator (T3)
In Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, the Resistance send another reprogrammed Terminator - identical to the previous one - back in time to 2004 on the night before Judgement Day, which had merely been postponed after the events of Terminator 2. Its mission: to ensure the survival of John Connor and also Katherine Brewster, who will be John's wife and second-in-command of the Resistance in the future. History In the year 2032, this Terminator - known as a T-850 series in this altered timeline - has been despatched by Skynet to infiltrate the Resistance and kill John Connor. Since John had previous experience with the Model 101 line as a boy, his emotional attachment allowed the Terminator to gain access to Tech-Com with relative ease. The T-850 succeeded in terminating Connor before it was disabled, after which its CPU was reprogrammed. It was then assigned to breach Skynet's Time Displacement Chamber, travel back to 2004 and ensure that John Connor and Kate Brewster survived Judgement Day. The T-850 arrives just off a desert road near a gay club on the outskirts of Los Angeles. It enters the club and demands the stripper to take off his clothes. The stripper is unable to fight back and quickly surrenders his clothes (nearly identical to those worn by the T-800 in T2). The Terminator then takes a HumVee which carries a shotgun behind the driver's seat, and then sets out to find John Connor and Kate Brewster. The Terminator finds them both in a veterinary clinic and being assaulted by a T-X, Skynet's most advanced Terminator robot yet. John and Kate flee in a veterinary truck whilst the T-850 combats the T-X, but the battle proves futile as the T-X is unaffected by shotgun blasts and carries superior firepower. The Terminator is temporarily disabled and the T-X commandeers a crane truck and uses its nano-transjectors to take control of several other cars to pursue John and Kate. The Terminator recovers and takes a police bike to catch up, and a lengthy chase ensues. In the end, the Terminator joins John and Kate in the vet's truck and informs them of their mutual bond in the future. They arrive at a cemetery where John's mother Sarah (who died of cancer on the day that Judgement Day was originally meant to occur) is supposedly buried. The Terminator breaks open Sarah's coffin to find a stockpile of weapons inside, and proceeds to take the coffin and a Hearse whilst being shot at by the LAPD. Kate - shocked by everything that is happening - attempts to flee, but she is re-acquired just as she is about to be killed by the T-X. After another chase, the group find an abandoned motor home and the Terminator explains to John and Kate the specifics of the T-X's mission. After hearing that Kate's father Robert Brewster - who is supervising CRS's development of SkyNet and several new combat robots - is on the T-X's hit-list, John commands the Terminator to go and save the general and stop Skynet's activation. The T-850 tells them there is not enough time since Skynet's nuclear attack is set to occur in a matter of hours, and John threatens to kill himself if the cyborg doesn't obey him. It is only until Kate tells the Terminator to save her father that it obeys, later stating he is programmed to follow her orders. When John asks why his own future self didn't send the machine back, the Terminator tells him the shocking truth that it is responsible for killing him just prior to its capture by the Resistance. When the group arrive at CRS headquarters, they find they are too late to shut down Skynet or save General Brewster, who has been mortally wounded by the T-X which was posing as Kate to get close to him. Moments later, several T-1 robots reprogrammed by the T-X begin attacking the CRS staff. The general urges John and Kate to find his office which contains a secret military bunker called Crystal Peak, which John assumes is where Skynet's system core is housed. The general then dies, leaving Kate, John and the Terminator to fight their way out of the building to a hangar where a small plane is waiting. The T-X arrives again to try and kill Kate and John, who flee for the hangar and leave the T-850 to fight off the T-X. The two androids battle fiercely, tearing up the building as they go, until the T-X manages to cripple the T-850 and uses her nano-transjector to corrupt its systems. The T-850's CPU remains intact but it cannot control its body, and attempts to kill John. John tries to appeal to the Terminator's sense of duty, reminding it that its mission is to ensure John's survival. The Terminator fights against the T-X's corruption and shuts itself down, allowing John and Kate to escape to Crystal Peak. It reboots minutes later and takes a helicopter after them. Both the T-X and T-850 catch up to John and Kate at Crystal Peak, the T-850 crashing its chopper on top of the T-X, severely damaging it. The blast doors to the bunker nearly close before John and Kate are inside and the T-850 throws itself under the bulkhead so the two can crawl inside. The T-X's upper body tries to grab John but the T-850 keeps it pinned whilst John and Kate escape into the bunker. The T-850 then ejects its fuel cell and crams it into the T-X's mouth. The cell explodes with the force of a small nuclear bomb, destroying both machines and allowing the bulkhead to seal. The bunker is not Skynet's core, however, merely an old VIP fallout shelter. With no time and no possible way to stop Skynet, John and Kate stand alone in the shelter as Judgement Day begins and the Earth is rocked by nuclear bombardment. Weaponry The Terminator acquired and used the following weapons in its mission to protect John Connor. * Glock 18 - 9mm automatic handgun obtained from Sarah Connor's coffin. * Remington 870 Custom - 12-guage pump-action shotgun obtained from the back seat of the HumVee that the T-850 procures as it begins its mission. * H&K UMP45 - Sub-machine gun taken from Sarah Connor's coffin. * H&K G36K - Carbine obtained from Sarah's coffin. * Browning M1919A4 '''- Heavy machine gun used during the cemetery shoot-out. * '''Sage Control SL-6 - Rotary grenade launcher obtained from Sarah's coffin. Used against the T-X at CRS. * Type 69 RPG - Rocket launcher used against the T-X during the escape from the cemetery. Category:Movie Robots Category:Androids Category:Cyborgs Category:Terminator Category:War Machines Category:Artificial Intelligence